heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Kelley/sheet
Skills Acting: Acting has been one of Carrie's interests since a young age when she first joined up in school plays, and the drama club. It wasn't just about memorizing lines, but about the way she moved, the way she carried herself, the way she could convey what a character is thinking non-verbally. This became a skill she's so adept in that she has become a teacher to younger students interested in the stage. This skill serves her equally well in the field. There's been many times she's had to go undercover to gain information, or simply offer a distraction among criminals. Computer Technology: Before her love of theater developed, Carrie was interested in technology. She still is to some extent as it factors into her desire to direct through video editing and other similar programs. Her skills lie in basic computer programming, understanding software infrastructure, knowing how to attach and make various different peripherals work together, and hardware. She can build her own computer and understands how electronics work together. Disguise: Part and parcel with her acting is the ability to formulate disguise. From clothes, to makeup and the occasional prosthetic, she's skilled in not only wearing but crafting these items. Part of her experience comes from working with theater groups, but a good deal more comes from her own personal research and study into the matter. As with many things she takes an interest in she researches and practices her craft in numerous ways. Driving: With as many vehicles as Batman has it became a necessity for her to learn how to drive them. She's a quick learner and picked it up quickly. Vehicles such as the Batmobile, the bikes, and the plane are all items she can drive though her skill with the plane is the least experienced due to being only a backup Robin. Unlike the others of the Batfamily she does not have her own personal vehicle. Yet. First Aid: It's not just Boy Scouts that are prepared in emergencies. Having been a Girl Scout for most of her younger life this skill came in handy quite often. Unlike other children she rarely had anyone to go to when injured as her parents were often under the influence of drugs or alcohol or both. There were many times she even had to use these skills to help her parents after falls, or other injuries from around the house. The more complex injuries she learned to tend with her mentor, Batman. Alfred has helped to teach her as well so that he's not the only individual capable of attending members of the family. Marksmanship: Carrie displays an above average level of hand-eye coordination in spite of the drawback of her vision being less-than-perfect. With her glasses on, or contacts in, she can hit her targets dead on. The primary weapon she trained with was the use of a slingshot, but her time in the Girl Scouts also opened her up to using a bow and arrow. She uses both weapons as a part of her usual arsenal as a part of the Bat Family. Though her aim is deadly accurate, she does not know many of the trick shots that other archers such as Green Arrow are capable of. Martial Arts: Though Carrie knows martial arts, she had the crash-course version. Early on she was taught regularly enough, but once Tim took over she went to backup status. Due to this her scope of martial arts is limited to the hard, fast, and quick variety meant to disable an opponent before they could get a chance to get one over on her. After the merge she began branching out learning more but her skill level is still below that of the other Robins. Usually she works from afar rather than hand to hand. Parkour: Parkour, or free-running, is a style of acrobatics meant to help navigate obstacles in the most expeditious way possible. This is practiced primarily in cities where there are many buildings, stairways, benches and other items to launch over. It's exactly what a savvy city girl in the ghetto needs to know to get from point A to point B without getting in trouble with the local gangs. Having a quick getaway is something that benefits Carrie both in her day to day life as well as her more violent evening activities. Powers and Abilities Athletic Physique: Batman is a cruel and demanding mentor. It's all for good reason though and so Carrie keeps herself in the best shape she can. Between her routines of parkour, she also does the less entertaining workouts such as crunches, push ups, pull ups, and lifting weights. She could run a 5K at the drop of a hat without needing to train for it. Specials Family Matters: Training with those that have experience has been a great boon to Carrie. It gives her people to call on if needed, as well as access to many of the resources they have. Given her home life is less than stellar, she never would be able to afford some of the tricks of the trade that are required without these connections. Bruce and Dick have been mentors to her, and she's worked alongside them, Tim, and now Damian. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Bat Family Arsenal: Carrie has access to all the usual goodies and gadgets that the rest of the Bat Family use. The heart of the Bat Family arsenal, the standard utility belt contains a micro crime kit; built in radio with an earpiece/mic that can be fitted in the ear; smoke, flashbang and tear gas pellets, batarangs; a grapple gun and bat rope. Costume: The costume that she originally donned was a Halloween store replica of Dick Grayson's original outfit. Since then it has been updated to be an actual, functional costume. The mask has added functionality to both see in low-light conditions as well as correct her vision if needed. The costume vest is a light-weight kevlar derivative padding to help protect her. Slingshot: The first weapon of her choice was this slingshot. It was a simple, cheap, and effective weapon that she could use any number of ammo for; gravel, marbles, smoke bombs. It's been upgraded since her first few times out as Robin to a more serious hunting model and the projectiles used range from rubber pellets to smoke pellets. Bow and Arrows: This is a newer weapon that she has picked up after her re-debut as Red Robin. Archery was picked up in summer camp and she found a particular love of it. Enough so that she practices with it and has become more than proficient. She even has a few trick arrows, though not to the level that Green Arrow does. The trick arrows are a gas arrow, smoke arrow, and a flash-bang. Flaws and Drawbacks Imperfect Vision: Carrie needs glasses in order to see things clearly. She can manage without them to some extent but it's a blur. Without her glasses she can't read or make out more than fuzzy colored shapes of people. While she does have contacts, they're rarely worn due to the cost, and instead she opts for her glasses. Only Human: Like all of the Batfamily, Carrie is just Human. She is susceptible to all limitations that the human species possesses: the need for oxygen and food, weak to poison and disease, and easily injured. Over Taxed: School. Teaching acting students. Working part-time at the theater. Helping to pay her parents rent and put food on the table. Training with Batman. Patrolling the city. Carrie takes on a lot of hats, and it's straining on both her time and emotions. It could be argued she takes on too many things, but it's the only way she knows how to work. Fish Out of Water: In spite of all her skills and abilities, there's still a great divide between herself and those she associates with. She's from the poor side of town and used to scraping by to live. The rest of the Batfamily are rich, well-educated, and sometimes it's obvious in spite of her best intentions to fit in. Secret Identity: Like the other members of the Batfamily her identity is secret. It's becoming increasingly harder to keep it a secret from her family and the rest of the world as she's been put a bit more in the spotlight as of late, and she's finding new ways to hide the truth. Parents: Both of her parents are alive and well. While most would consider this a good thing, she has to keep her identity secret from her parents. In addition to this, they're a drain on her time, money, and emotions. If not for her keeping things under control in the household they would have been evicted long ago due to their drug addled habits and complete lack of responsibility. Relationships Bruce Wayne: Bruce Wayne is, as Batman, Carrie Kelley's mentor. She looks on him with respect and admiration and considers him somewhat of a father-figure as her own parents are uninterested in her. While she respects him and will follow his lead she's not above calling him out on issues, either. Jason Todd: Jason Todd is someone that grew up in the same neighborhood as Carrie. They looked out for one another to an extent, and Carrie felt she was trying to keep Jason out of trouble most of the time. When he became Robin she was let in on the secret, but not the identity of Batman. It was when Jason went missing without a word she suspected he might be in trouble and sought out Batman to learn the truth of Jason's death. Richard Grayson: Nightwing was tapped by Batman to give Carrie Kelley her first official 'test run' as a Robin to get his input on if she was suitable material for the role. They have known each other since. Over time she developed a childhood crush on Dick which never went anywhere. Timothy Drake: Tim became Robin at the urging of Carrie. It was obvious to her that Batman needed someone who could devote more time to the position than she could, and when Tim appeared he filled the role well. They're on friendly terms and have worked together numerous times. Damian Wayne: Carrie is romantically involved with Damian, though it's an item of much stress to her. Bruce doesn't entirely approve so they've had to keep things secret, and given she is older than him she often questions herself regarding the situation. Tamara Fox: Tamara is someone that works with Bruce on occasion but not someone that Carrie has ever had chance or reason to meet yet. She's aware of her, but only marginally so. Characters with Rels Set Tamara Fox: We haven't met. Mental note: rectify. She sounds like fun in a sick and twisted way. Damian Wayne: Damian and Carrie are romantically involved but for the most part keep it low key due to some lingering disapproval from Damian's father. Damian knows he likes Carrie and is definitely attracted to her, but he isn't sure about the rest since she's the first girl his own age he's ever really met let alone dated. Richard Grayson: Dick was involved in testing Carrie to see if she would be suitable for training. His report came back positive and he has not regretted supporting bringing her into the Bat Family. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets